


Poetic

by p0lar0idcam



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lar0idcam/pseuds/p0lar0idcam
Summary: A poem about two men who are lost to humanity but have somehow found each other against all odds.





	1. Prologue

I don’t get how it’s poetic;  
People die and we forget it.  
And, no matter how many times my neighbors call their names  
Can I say I cared about them.  
Maybe I don’t know the full story  
But that would be their problem.  
Even though that may be true,  
I still would not care for those fortuneless two.

According to the papers,  
It took place beneath a willow.  
But the locals shake their heads  
And claim it took place far up in the mountains.  
Where ever it was;  
It had trees.  
Now you’ve lost be way back there,  
For I lose interest in anything to do with nature.

I suppose I could stand up and ask;  
Lose a precious breath asking a stranger about it.  
Though, I am almost positive,  
None of them were alive back then.  
Besides, it’s probably a fairytale  
Of which they tell themselves late at night.

Nevertheless, I gather my bags  
And go to discover the tale  
Between the mallet and the axe.  
Though, this’ll make a good story.  
Put it in a children’s book;  
Runaway and never turn back.  
Make a pretty penny per page,  
And write the sequel in NYC.

Oh, who am I kidding?  
I’m not moving from this chair.  
But, I can imagine how it went down  
And it was probably like this:


	2. Chapter 1

The wolves drew closer,  
The wind howling from hunger,  
As Phil brought down his wardrobe;  
The items finally being dry.

The trees surround this small patch of land,  
Perfect for catching snow in the winter.  
But, for now, they just change color;  
Their yearly deaths drawing near.

He worked swiftly like an axe;  
Doing what he had to do and heading back  
Into his cottage-like home.  
And, then, he started cooking.

Phil wasn’t sure as to why he made a serving for two,  
But it was probably his intuition telling him what to expect.  
And just as the soup was finished heating,  
There was a knock at the door.  
He stood,   
Gathering his wits.  
This Phil was a giant of a man,  
And he wasn’t expecting to open the door to a man just as big.

“Sir, I’m lost,  
And a storm is approaching.  
Is there any chance I can stay here  
Until it passes?”  
The brown-eyed man said,  
Seeming nervous for reasons unknown.

Phil, with his kind heart,  
Allowed the giant man entrance.  
“Hang up your coat  
And take off your boots.  
Sit by the fire,  
I’ll get you some soup.  
You must be cold.”  
And the man obeyed.

Our black-haired knight  
Grabbed two spoons  
And two bowls carefully;  
Not wishing to spill the hot contents.  
Then, cautiously,  
He waltzed towards the stranger,  
Placing the bowls upon the table  
And giving him a wooden spoon.  
The stranger said his thanks,  
And then he gobbled the Gumbo down.

“What is your name?”  
Phil asked,  
Making small talk  
As the storm got bigger.

“Dan,  
What is yours?”  
The man, Dan, replied,  
A sparkle of fear hitting his eye  
As thunder rolled about  
From the heavens.

“Phil.”  
The Raven said,  
And he paused for a second.  
After a short debate amongst himself,  
He decided that the quiet was too quiet.  
“What’s a fella like you  
Doing out here?”

“I could say the same about you.”  
Dan said in a joking manner.  
“But, on a serious note,  
I was on my way to town  
When I lost my map.  
I followed the road until it was gone  
And then I wandered here  
From the path of a deer.”

“Really?” Phil inquired,  
Feeling his heart pull subtly towards the hopeless man.

“Unfortunately--for you.” Dan began joking,  
And it was apparent that they would be fantastic friends.

“I live out here  
Because I like  
The movement and repetitiveness  
Of nature.”

Which, of course, is a lie.  
He was forced out here   
After his secret came to light;  
He was smitten for only guys.

But, Dan was lying too.  
He didn’t lose a map,  
But he was left by his father  
When a woman wasn’t his desired significant other.

The night was filled with peace and laughter;  
The storm forgotten as they spoke with each other.  
It is as if they knew each other  
Many years before the thunder.

Eventually, though, their eyes got droopy,  
And their heads began falling to their laps.  
They began to fall asleep  
Right where they sat.  
Cuddled on the couch,  
Without any lust.


End file.
